If I Had My Way
by TheLifeLongEditor
Summary: Elizabeth ran from the bloodied body of Daisy Fitzroy, horrified by the blood staining her hands and soul. Booker gave hot chance, hoping to show her that despite everythingm he's still here. Love will blossom on the First Lady. A Songfic. Booker/Elizabeth. Not related. This summary is just okay.


**If I Had My Way**

**By TheLifeLongEditor**

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written anything, but we can thank the greatness that is life for that happenstance. Needless to say, I've never written a Bioshock Infinite fanfic before, much less a songfic, but I've been having two really great ideas (in my opinion) that I just can't get out of my head. So here's one of the two great ideas that I have, and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**That being said this is a Booker/Beth pairing, however they will _not_ be related for the purposes of this fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys it…or at least one person enjoys it.**

**Also I don't own the song "If I Had My Way" it was originally written by James Kendis with Lou Klein in 1913 and is as such subject to public domain.**

* * *

Booker Dewitt pried the massive industrial doors adorned with '_Fink Industries' _ open and tore through the ornately decorated hallway pressing onward in a futile attempt to reach the discomforted woman ahead of him. Upon reaching the end of the carpeted hallway, the seasoned war veteran leapt onto the _First Lady _airship. Booker ground himself to a halt as soon as he landed onto the luxury Zeppelin, adrenalin and worry coursing through his veins. With a quick pivot to the right, the private detective all but threw himself at the beautiful wooden door, locked up tight by its occupant. Raising his fist, the grizzled man knocked firmly, but careful as to not frighten the already shaken young woman.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, please open up…" He pleaded earnestly, but there was no answer. He knew she was there, he could feel her weight resting heavily against the door with each knock, resting his attempts to gain entry and provide comfort. With swallowing any self-doubt, Booker raised his fist once again he wrapped upon the chamber door three times.

"Elizabeth…Look, I've been there…" The former soldier started somberly. "L-Listen…I-I think you should talk to me." He finished, recomposing himself. He needn't be distracted by his own horrors, for his charge had surely entered a uniquely personal hell by now. Knocking three final times he appealed to the distraught girl one last time.

"Liz…please…don't shut me out, you don't need to be alone right now."

No response came from the sweet girl he had come to know over the past few days and with a heavy sigh, Booker put his back to the door and situated himself to a seated position at the base of the door. Resting one arm over his right knee, the broken detective rubbed his face harshly.

"_Great…just great Booker! You take the ONE good thing in your life and you decide to let her sink into the deepest depths imaginable!" _The detective thought darkly. "_Just goes to show, everything you touch turns to shit."_

Booker closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. Over the few days that he and Elizabeth had spent together in the flying city of Columbia, he couldn't help but develop feelings for the naïve girl. He had convinced himself she was nothing more than a mark, a job that needed completing, a means to an end. But the minute he looked into those blue eyes, the minute he heard her sweet voice, he knew he was a goner.

"_Are you…are you real?"_

"_Real enough."_

The detective couldn't help but give a morbid chuckle at his situation. He had lost one of the two great loves of his life to his dark habits and now he let the other fall victim to the same violent tendencies that led him to the flying streets of Columbia, only this time he didn't just expose her to the evils of this world he had allowed her to commit the ultimate sin, _murder__._

Yet, despite it all, despite the death, the broken bones and bloody faces, despite all of the violence and gore, the lies and betrayal, despite all of the bull, the only thought that pervaded Booker's mind now was, by Booker's own estimation, the most beautiful image that any God could have seen fit to bestow upon man.

In his mind's eye, Booker was captivated by the image of a joyful and blissfully unaware Elizabeth, white blouse and blue skirt completely unstained by blood or the horror that came with the hidden nature of Columbia. Instead there she was leaning against some building, staring at him with those gloriously blue eyes and flashing him that wondrously beautiful smile. He was certain that she could wrap him around her pretty little fingers with that smile should she have chosen to do so, and he wouldn't have said one cross word about it.

Booker's thoughts were briefly interrupted when his vision began to blur and a sharp vibration ran throughout his body. He didn't know what had just happened, but just as sudden as the discomfort came so too did it depart and in its wake, words and a melody were left. A song that he had never heard before yet had always been there. With a smirk, Booker began to sing softly.

_"I'd like to make your golden dreams come true, Dear_

_If I only had my way A paradise this world would seem to you, Dear _

_If I only had my way"_

Smiling, Booker crossed the room to take a quick seat on the posh leather couch decorating the luxurious airship. He couldn't help but think about how much he had put her through. How he had lied to her, how he thought he could get away with treating her like anything less than the perfect angel all of Columbia had come to know and worship. With a smile he couldn't believe how much hell she had put him through, forcing him to give chase at every opportunity whether it was after the ambush in Battleship Bay or after their first attempt to depart with the _First Lady_. In the end, both were two peas in the same pod, stubborn as hell and dedicated to the end.

_You'd never know a care, a pain, or sorrow _

_If I only had my way _

_I'd fill your cup of happiness tomorrow _

_If I only had my way_

Booker stood up with newfound resolution; New York be damned, debts be damned, Columbia be damned, it was time to get his act together. Taking one last longing look at the door, Booker nodded to himself knowing what needed to be done. He loved this girl and he wasn't going to let any one or any _thing _stand in the way of her happiness. Slowly he made his way over to the controls of the airship, studying them he began to take hold of the levers and continued singing.

_"if I had my way, Dear, forever there'd be_

_A garden of roses for you and for me _

_A thousand and one things, Dear, I would do _

_Just for you, just for you" _

The private detective checked the coordinates and verified that the instruments had registered his commands correctly: 12 South By 72 East…Paris! If Booker DeWitt could be certain about one thing in this life, it was that Elizabeth had dreamed of living in the city of love. While Booker had given thought to traveling abroad years ago, he had never mustered up the will to bring himself to do it. Though now he figured he knew the real reason why he could never take the plunge, he never had any special to take with him until now. Prepping the engines for ignition, the private eye smiled and began singing once more.

_"If I had my way we would never grow old _

_And sunshine I'd bring every day _

_You would reign all alone, like a queen on a throne _

_If I had my way"_

The seasoned veteran locked the coordinates in and activated the zeppelin's thrusters. With a shutter, the airship began its fateful voyage, destined for his love's dream. At that though Booker paused, his brow knit with concern. He had finally come to terms with his feelings for the girl, and knew what _he _wanted to do, but he hadn't quite determined whether or not she reciprocated those feelings. Of course it didn't matter, whether she saw him as a friend or more, at the very least he was going to do right by her.

"Probably should at least see how she feels once we get there. Here's hoping for a happy ending." He muttered to himself rather quietly as he let his eyes glaze over as he allowed his nerves go to war with his heart. Booker was so wrapped up in his internal conflict that he hadn't heard the door open behind him or the soft tapping of a lady's heels growing ever louder. Booker didn't notice Elizabeth had been standing next to him until she began sining with that mesmerizing and melodic voice that had snaked its way deep within his heart and captured his soul.

_"If I had my way we would never grow old _

_And sunshine I'd bring every day _

_You would reign all alone, like a 'king' on a throne _

_If I had my way"_

Elizabeth slowly crossed the short distance between herself and the gentleman who had rescued her from the terrible clutches of Songbird and the impenetrable walls of her tower. Pulling him into an embrace, Elizabeth buried her head into Booker's chest and softly cried. Booker returned her embrace and gently rubbed her petite back, taking note of her newly cut hair and attire in the process.

"Mmmm…mmm…mmmm..mmm" He heard a muffled cry emanate from the sobbing girl pressed into his chest.

"Beg pardon?" He asked, trying to add some levity to the situation; God knew she needed some after the events of today.

"H-How…How do you do it Booker? How do you forget? Wash away the things that you've done?" She asked as she pulled away from his embrace, not brave enough to meet his gaze. Elizabeth felt like a monster through and through, and she didn't know if she could take any sort rejection, particularly from the man standing before her.

Booker paused and thought very carefully about his response, He could tell her what his commanding officer had told him, to just suck it up. He could be cold to tell her that life was cruel and that until they left Columbia, all bets were off. Booker shook off those dark thoughts and instead thought about what he wished he'd been told when he got back from his tour.

"Elizabeth…" he began softly, delicately cupping her chin in his hand and bringing her blue eyes to meet his green ones. "It ain't easy, and you don't ever fully forget, but you don't ever have to do it alone, you're never gonna be alone again. Okay?"

Needless to say Booker was immediately stunned by Elizabeth's response as though it was not unwelcome by any means, it was unexpected. Elizabeth, with every ounce of strength left in her, launched forward sending her lips on a crash course with Booker's. For a brief moment Booker was stunned, frightened, and even a little confused, but all of those conflicting emotions quickly gave way to a wash of comfort and love that threatened to completely and utterly overwhelm him. Deepening the kiss and letting his tongue mingle with hers, Booker brought Elizabeth into a lovers embrace and held her tight, a promise that he wasn't giving her up for the world.

After what felt like an eternity for both, each knew they would need to pause for air and as they each broke the kiss, a blush formed on both their faces. Booker took initiative to speak first, a sudden and pervasive feeling of shame and guilt had readily taken residence within him as he realized the ramifications of his actions. Without thought of any consequence, he had taken Elizabeth's first kiss. She was scared, broken even, and he now felt he had taken advantage of her in this vulnerable state. Booker immediately began to apologize for his perceived wrongdoing.

"Elizabeth…I'm so…"

"I love you, Booker!" She interrupted abruptly, cutting off any apology or thought that Booker could have conjured. "I know that no matter what happens, I love you, a…and I won't give up on us…for anything…I don't regret any of it, at all, not if it means I get to be with you." She finished, turning her back to her true love as she still wasn't brave enough to face him. As far as Elizabeth was concerned their love was all but confirmed, but still she had no experience and given the days events she felt more vulnerable and shy than any other instance in her life.

"I love you too, Elizabeth. And I promise, I'm going to show you that there's so much more to this world than Comstock or Columbia has to offer." He responded resolutely.

Elizabeth spun around, tears threatening to spill from her blue orbs, she once more rushed into a tight hug with her, well, she was confused as to how to refer to him now; savior, protector, guardian, _lover. _It was all so new, so exciting, Elizabeth could barely contain her glee. Once she pulled back from the hug she noted the coordinates locked into the _First Lady's _navigation system.

"So, Mister DeWitt…to Paris then?" She said with a smile, wiping her eyes clean.

"Yeah…next stop, Paris. And hey...call me Booker." He responded with a brilliant smile as he turned his attention from her beaming gaze to the sky before him.

"_Who knows, maybe this is our luck is finally changing." _He thought to himself, blissfully unaware of what events lay in store for him and his newly found love.

* * *

Meanwhile At A Restaurant On The Streets of Columbia

* * *

The Lutece twins sat a table in front of a ruined storefront; burned, ransacked, and long since abandoned, yet the pair of red-headed physicists were sitting there as if they had just met for their regularly appointed afternoon lunch date and were waiting on the wait staff to approach their table and receive the intended order of the day.

"Robert, you didn't happen to have anything to do with that spectacle in the airship did you?" Rosalind began as she allowed her eyes to gaze upon the beauty and destruction that was a pillaged Columbia.

"What…me…interfere…yes I did. Besides, it was fun and they needed a bit of a push in the right direction." Robert responded coyly as he manifested a cup of perfectly heated tea from another dimension.

"Robert, that's highly unbecoming of a physicist. You of all should know the warrants of abstaining from any sort of meddling with things of this nature." The brilliant woman lightly chastised her counterpart.

"Really, I thought it was that sort of _meddling _that brought us together, dear." He retorted with a victorious grin as he further manifested a bouquette of roses and another cup of tea for his _partner._

"Robert, sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

* * *

**End Note: Well I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been fun to start writing again and I figured I might as well get off on the right foot! I hope you all sincerely enjoy it and that it at least brings a smile to at least one person's face. **

**Also, when it comes to the Lutece's I'm always a bit confused as to how to approach any sort of potential pairing. They are technically the same person, even though they refer to each other as brother and sister. So I figured I would leave it a little ambiguous. In any case, that's all I have for now. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, leave a review if you could. I like seeing if you all enjoyed my work!**

**Respectfully,**

**-TheLifeLongEditor**


End file.
